The Hardest Thing
by JunKiyomi
Summary: After being apart for three months, Duo reunites with Heero, with the idea that they would return home together. But things don't go as planned. A decision is made without his knowledge or consent, and his perfect world comes crashing down. Broken and shattered, Duo struggles to find some semblance of his former self, but not without the help and affections of someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I inherited from a good friend of mine. She managed to post the first 2 chapters before she completely lost interest in it and fanfic writing in general. She has moved on to bigger things, and I couldn't be more supportive of that. When I read the first two chapters of this story, it piqued my interest, and I really wanted to see how things would turn out. I asked if she would ever finish it, and she said no. However, she told me that if I wanted to, I could take it, and make it my own. I gladly accepted that challenge, so here it is, the first chapter :) I didn't make a lot variations from the original; only minor changes that did not alter the overall plot. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and it intrigues you as much as it did me.**

* * *

"_When you're around someone so much, for so long, they become a part of you. And when they change or go away, you don't know who you are without them."_

**Chapter 1**

**Spring - AC 201**

No sooner had 4:00 rolled around than I logged off my computer and neatly stacked the papers and files scattered around my desk. I finished everything that I set out to do today; from this time on, I was on vacation.

I had been anticipating this day since I received the shuttle ticket and invitation in the mail a couple weeks ago. By this time tomorrow, I would be on L1, and hopefully in the arms of the one who has occupied most of my thoughts for the past three months, other than work of course. God, I've missed him so much. Dammit, Heero, what have you done to me? I've never been this head-over-heels for someone before, and here you come, with your apathetic, stoic, hardass self, and a few moments in your presence is all it takes for me to melt like butter. What an unreal, yet really good, feeling.

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in letting him go; but now as I take one last glance at my desk, making sure everything is neat and in its place, I can't help but smile and say yes. There was no legitimate reason to keep him away from his duties. Don't get me wrong - I wasn't thrilled with the fact that he would be working directly with Relena, who has shown on numerous occasions (some in front of me) that her feelings for him were anything but platonic. Still, it was an assignment that Lady Une gave him, and (surprise surprise) Relena requested him by name. Heck, even Noin came up to convince him to return with her to Earth. Who was I to keep him from going? I'm not the jealous type. I trust Heero wholeheartedly, so the thought that maybe, just maybe, he would leave me to be with Relena never crossed my mind. I'm not afraid of that in the least. I know how Heero feels about me, so it's fine when he has to leave for a while because I know that he will come back to me someday. It's just...well...this is the longest he has ever been away. Mostly it's a week, two at most, but three months!?

When Lady Une initially presented the assignment to him, it was two weeks before Christmas - he outright refused. His reason? Hehe, because he wanted to spend the holidays with me. Heero knows how important Christmas is to me. Ok, so I'm not a devout Catholic; I'm not really practicing it either. But I do still honor its observances, and Christmas is one I cherish most. Heero is very much aware of this, so of course he wouldn't leave me to celebrate it by myself.

After the direct approach didn't work, Lady Une asked our mutual friend and "leader" (only because he's been an agent longer), Wufei, to somehow "sweet talk" Heero into taking the assignment...well I'm sure she didn't use the phrase "sweet talk," but I think my point is clear. She probably figured that since Heero and Wufei both shared the same views on duty and honor, he could convince my boyfriend to "forget about frivolous and unimportant things and do what you know in your heart is right. She asked for you personally; don't you think you're obligated to help her?" Yep, word for word. I know this because I happened to walk into the break room just as Wufei said it to him. Heero's response? "No." I wanted to kiss him then, but didn't. Heero's not big on public displays of affection, although I'm pretty sure that everyone in the office knew that he and I were very much together. So all in all, Wufei's attempt was a total failure. But Lady Une wasn't giving up that easily (if she did, I probably would've questioned her resolve. She was the head of the ESUN Preventer Force after all).

Round three started when Noin flew in from Sanc for an impromptu visit. It had been a year since she resigned her position at Preventer to work PR for Relena. I remember when she first arrived at the office. She was decked out in a navy pinstripe skirt with matching jacket, and your standard black "bitch pumps." Underneath the jacket she wore a pale blue blouse, and wrapped around her neck was this god-awful flowery concoction that I assumed was meant to be a scarf. Well, minus that poor excuse of fabric, she looked sharp...and very serious. She barely exchanged greetings before disappearing into Lady Une's office. It was clear that she meant business - and it just so happened that that business involved Heero. Fifteen minutes before our shift was over, Lady Une called Heero into his office. Talk about perfect timing, huh? I offered to wait for him, but he insisted that I go home if it was going to take longer than a few minutes. I waited until thirty minutes after quitting time, and there were still no signs of anyone getting out anytime soon. I really hated leaving him there, but somebody had to get dinner ready, so reluctantly I grabbed my stuff and left, just as he asked.

It was close to 7:00pm when Heero finally made it home. He was agitated, I could tell by the way he slammed the front door and tossed his jacket on the couch (usually he hung it up in the coat closet). I knew better than to ask him outright; when Heero was ready, he would tell me. There was no need for me to pry it out of him. So instead, I got our dinner plates together so we could sit down in front of the TV and flip through channels for the next half hour. We didn't own a table (and still don't). Just didn't seem necessary for either of us.

For the most part, dinner was eaten in silence, until finally...

"Noin asked me to return to Sanc with her," he muttered, barely taking his eyes off his plate.

I continued chewing as I let an audible "oh." It was bland, with no hint of concern or worry.

"I told her no."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. Of course he'd say no, I knew that, and by then they should've known that too! Heero didn't say anymore after that; he didn't go into the details of the conversation, and I didn't ask. As far as I was concerned, it didn't matter. Round three was over. The victor: Heero (of course). I'm not ashamed to say that I did a little happy dance in the shower that night.

Little did I know that their plans for round four involved what they hoped Heero could not refuse: a request from the person closest to him...namely me.

It was Christmas Eve, AC 200; we were only planning to work a half-day. The office was practically barren - I think I only counted 7 people being there, including myself, Heero, Wufei, and Lady Une. Oh and Noin was still around too. Heero was "conveniently" away on break when Lady Une approached me and asked if we could talk privately in her office. I knew instantly that it was going to be about Heero, and my initial reaction was to quickly excuse myself to take a leak...even though I had already relieved myself a few minutes before. But as soon as I saw Noin appear from around the side, I relented and followed them to that dreaded four-walled prison Lady Une called an office. As soon as I stepped in, Noin shut the door and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of Lady Une's desk. I naturally sat in the other, although I think I would've preferred to stand - easier to bolt that way...

"Duo, we have a bit of problem that we're hoping you can help us with," Lady Une began, clasping her hands and settling them on her desk.

"Is it about Heero not taking Relena's job?"

"It's more than just a job, Duo," Noin responded with a little hint of curtness. "At the beginning of next year, Relena has arranged to visit each Colony region and meet with their delegates. This is a huge campaign and has attracted a lot of media attention."

Lady Une nodded in agreement. "Although relations between the Earth and Colonies have improved dramatically since the Eve Wars, there's still work that needs to be done. The scars of past persecution and maltreatment are all too apparent on the citizens of the Colonies; and Earth's prejudice belief that the Colonies are inferior is still strong enough to cripple the fragile peace forged between them."

"Yes," Noin interjected. "This is why as Vice Foreign Minister, Relena has to serve as a sort of bridge between the Earth and Colonies, ensuring that their hard work of building a mutual understanding and trust is not easily broken."

"Ok..." I finally managed to say, trying to sound as if I cared (I really didn't). "So...what does Heero have to do with all this?"

The two women exchanged looks before Lady Une spoke. "Well, for starters, Heero is a colonist."

"Yeah...so what?" I shot a look toward the door. "Half the folks in this office are colonists, myself included."

"True," Noin said, "but Relena personally requested that Heero join her on this campaign as a...way to show that the Earth and Colonies can get along. If they see the two of them together, standing side-by-side for the same goals, then it will strengthen Relena's message for mutual understanding."

Why did I get the feeling that this was nothing more than a publicity stunt? "So...Heero has to do it...no one else?" I looked from Lady Une to Noin as they both eyed each other.

"Well...Heero is Relena's friend," Lady Une said.

"And they were close during the Eve Wars," Noin said, nodding. I frowned at that comment. Yeah, they were close alright...a little too close if you asked me.

I think Lady Une noticed my immediate disapproval of Noin's last comment and quickly interjected. "What we're really trying to say is this, Duo. Relena needs Heero to work with her on this. It would be more than just appearances of course. He would also serve as her Chief Security Advisor. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that the Colonies are not the safest place for Relena to be. There are still those few locations that harbor anti-Earth radicals."

I nodded. "L2 is flooded with them."

"Yes, and Relena is scheduled to visit that region. She needs the best to be with her to ensure her safety, and protect her should she run into any hostile situations."

"And you want Heero to do this...?"

"Relena wants Heero to do this," Noin stated firmly. "Believe me, Duo. I would be more than happy to take any Preventer who is willing to volunteer for this task. But Relena insisted that it had to be Heero." I bet she did.

I looked down at my hands, just then realizing that they were in the form of fists so tight that my nails were digging into the skin. Was I angry? Not really. Jealous? Hah! Not in the slightest. Annoyed? Yeah, a little. Here they were, talking to me about what sounded like their problem - theirs and Relena's. This was the issue, what they needed Heero so badly to accept? No wonder he refused. Peel back the political façade they were so desperately trying to get me to understand, and all that was left was a pathetic attempt for a lovesick girl to have a chance to be with the man of her dreams...who by the way tried to kill her twice. Ok so I tried to kill him a few times, and he tried to kill me God knows how many so I guess that's not a clear indicator that he's not interested. But still, if he hadn't accepted her previous advances, why would he now? Plus, he was with me - officially! Just because we didn't flaunt our relationship in public didn't mean that it wasn't real!

"Didn't Heero already refuse to take this...assignment?" I looked up at Lady Une. "Why are you talking to me about it then?"

Lady Une rubbed her hands together, and pulled them back to rest on her lap. "Yes, Heero did decline...but not because he didn't want to take the job..."

I felt my eye twitch a little. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is," Noin leaned in a little close to me as she spoke; I reactively leaned a little back, "Heero won't accept it because of you."

"...what?"

"Well everybody knows that you don't particularly like Relena. You're not very welcoming when she's around."

"I'm cordial," I managed to squeeze out as my throat slowly tightened.

"Yes...but you're not your typical you."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Well cordial is all she is going to get from me."

"And that's ok," Lady Une spoke before Noin could respond to my terse comment. "We're not asking you to change how you feel about Relena." She took a quick glance at Noin before continuing. "We're asking you to...well...explain to Heero that your personal grudges against her should have no bearing on his decision - which I'm sure you agree - and...ultimately convince him to accept the assignment."

"..." I had hoped that they were joking...that at any moment, either she or Noin would pull that "just kidding" pose and we'd all have a good laugh and forget this conversation took place. When, after several seconds, that didn't happen, I just hung my head and remained silent. I figured it'd be safer than run the risk that one the many phrases forming in my head would escape, none of which were kind. I didn't like playing games like these, and worst yet, I hated being a pawn in them. What they were asking me to do was no simple matter to me. It wasn't something that I could bring up in conversation. I couldn't just walk up to Heero and say, "Hey, how about taking that job with Relena?" He'd know something was up, get pissed off at me for pushing him to do something he already refused, I'd get pissed at him for getting me involved in this mess, and we'd end up in the fight to rival all fights...again. Still...Noin did mention that Heero wasn't accepting because of me, not because he truly didn't want to. Did that mean if I weren't in the equation, Heero would've accepted without a thought? Well, I guess that would make sense...if we weren't together, it would only be natural for him to accept. So I was the obstacle...and one that Heero refused to ignore or just disregard...because...why? Maybe because I was just that important? That thought made me smile. How flattering...

"Duo?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Lady Une and Noin looking at me strangely. I shook my head. "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a minute there. So...you want me to get Heero to take the job..."

"Yes."

"...Ok..." I carefully thought about my next question before continuing. "How do I know that this isn't some scheme Relena concocted to get Heero to spend time with her?" Ok, so I didn't think enough to tactfully approach the subject, but whatever now. I needed to know because I certainly wasn't going to be responsible for pushing Heero into a trap.

Noin moved to open a briefcase leaned against her chair. After a few seconds, she pulled out a document and handed it to me. "Here is the schedule for Relena's Colony tour. Each date and time has been confirmed. As you can see, there really is no window of opportunity for Relena to...make any advances toward Heero. And even if she tried, I'm sure Heero wouldn't acknowledge them." She smirked, "My, my, Duo. Don't you trust your boyfriend to be faithful?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I never said I didn't trust him. I don't trust her and I don't want Heero dealing with that nonsense...not anymore."

Noin chuckled softly. "Yes, of course."

"Any other questions?" Lady Une asked, trying to ease the tension slowly building in the room.

I turned my attention to her. "Yeah, a couple I guess. How long?"

"Two weeks, maybe three if they end up stretching out some of the visits to 2 days rather than 1."

"So they'll seriously be jumping from colony to colony?"

"Yes."

"And Heero just needs to act as her bodyguard...or security whatever?"

"Yes."

"And make public appearances with her." Noin chimed in. "There will be a few events that Heero will need to escort Relena to."

"Nothing major, of course." Lady Une quickly added, giving Noin a cautious gaze. "Just a couple social gatherings with politicians, influential people, that sort of thing."

"Right..." After a long stretch of silence, I let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any guarantees."

"Really!?" Noin jumped to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her. "Fantastic! Thank you so much for this Duo."

"Yeah...right. Can I go now?"

"Yes of course. Thank you, Duo," Lady Une said, smiling at me.

"Heh, don't thank me yet. I said I'd try...don't expect me to jump through hoops."

Needless to say I didn't have to jump through hoops. I had no idea how to approach the topic; luckily I didn't have to. The day after Christmas (which was perfect, by the way), Heero received an email from Relena, wishing he a belated Christmas, Happy New Year, and to inquire about his decision regarding her request. She was to leave for the colonies shortly after the New Year's Day, and she wanted to know if he would be joining her. The only reason I saw the email was because he opened it while I was looking over his shoulder. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but before I could take the time to think about what I was saying to him, I blurted out, "Why don't you accept?"

I still remember the look of utter shock on his face as he whipped around to stare at me. Me, Duo Maxwell, was telling my boyfriend of officially two years (five unofficially) to go to the Colonies with my rival (although I didn't consider her one) for two weeks, maybe three. He must've asked me a 100 times if I was absolutely sure. Hehe, he even checked my temperature to make sure I wasn't sick or something. But no, I was healthy physically, and mentally...to an extent. My mind was flooded with what-ifs and maybes and all those other things that emerge when presented with this type of situation. But in the end, I looked at him, gave him my genuine one-of-a-kind smile, and told him I was sure.

Yes, he was going to be with Relena. Yes, they would be seen together...often. But I trusted him, I still trust him. So yeah, I helped him pack and when the day came for him to leave, we exchanged our typical parting words, best wishes, and a sweet kiss...or maybe two or three. Then he was gone. What I thought would be a two-week separation indeed turned to three...then four...then...five until now three months have come and gone. I knew Relena had something to do with the numerous delays and extensions on her trips. From feigning illness to deliberately extending their stays from one day to three or even five. I think Heero mentioned that one time, they stayed at one the L4 colonies for seven days because Relena really liked the mineral bath oils they stocked in the hotel rooms...really?

And oh boy that's not all. Heh, few public appearances huh? Yeah, bullshit! I lost count of how many tabloids and magazines I came across with Heero and Relena's picture plastered on the front with the phrase "Relena's New Beau" or "A Match Made in Heaven" or "Finally, A Prince Charming for the Little Princess." Yeah, ok, too bad he's already TAKEN! I mean seriously, how embarrassing was it for me to have to sit there and read or watch on TV the many speculations being made about their "fictional relationship?" I was even being asked at work if Heero and I broke up. Our friends were calling, asking what happened between us, and why I never said anything. God, it as a fucking nightmare!

There were many times, many, where I wanted to let the cat out of the bag; to tell them that this was all just a sad little girl's attempt to live out a lifelong dream. It wasn't real, none of it. Heero and I were still very much together, and very much in love. But Heero asked me not to, only because didn't want me involved. He was right of course, as soon as they found out that I was Heero's boyfriend...oooh...can you imagine the scandal it would cause? Relena's new beau is actually a two-timing cheater...and I'll probably be portrayed as the homewrecker, which is so far from the truth. Relena's reputation would tank, and I could only imagine how that would affect her work on the campaign...and her job.

Thankfully, all of this scandal and drama was gonna be over soon. Relena's campaign was coming to end. It was about time! Their final stop was the L1 capital, where it started. A gala was to be hosted in Relena's honor, to congratulate her on a job well done. All of the news outlets buzzed about it, and it was quickly broadcast that admission would be by invitation only. Colony Representatives, Top brass of the ESUN and notable politicians, high-profile businessman from around the world, celebrities of all professions - basically the best of the best. Among the invitees was Quatre. No shit, that was no surprise - he was after all the wealthiest man alive. It would be stupid not to invite him. But imagine my surprise when I received an invitation...me...lowly Preventer agent Duo Maxwell. Not even Lady Une received an invite, but I did...me. Also enclosed with the invitation were two shuttle tickets: 1 roundtrip, and 1 straight flight. Oh and note a that simply read, "I can't wait to see you and return home with you. Heero." Man, he sure does know how to melt my heart. The roundtrip ticket was dated for a couple weeks later with a return to be a week after that. The separate ticket said the same thing, same flight, seated next to me. I was too happy.

And today was that day. I said my goodbyes at the office, and wasted no time getting to my car and going home. The cab was going to pick him in the next couple of hours. I needed to make sure the house was in order and everything I needed packed for my week-long vacation. Traffic wasn't as bad as usual, so I made it our apartment complex a little sooner than anticipated. I briskly walked through the lobby, past the mailboxes, and headed straight for the elevators. Luckily for me, someone was just getting off, so without skipping a beat I slipped in and pressed the number to my floor. The doors closed and after a few seconds, they opened to reveal my floor. I stepped out and made my way down to hall to #2415. As soon as I opened the door...I was immediately greeted by a loud bark and two paws pressed against my chest, almost knocking me over.

"Dammit, Meri!" I exclaimed as our dog continued to welcome me home and show how excited she was to see me, jumping around with her tongue hang out as she panted. Our cream-colored lab, my present to Heero a couple years ago. I knew he had a thing for dogs, but for whatever reason we never got one. So as soon as I heard that one of our coworkers dogs had her litter, I inquired about purchasing one. She offered to reserve one for me until it became of age for adoption, which occurred right around Heero's birthday. Perfect timing, I thought. The day of Heero's birthday, I went over and purchased Meri from our coworker, of course her name wasn't Meri at the time. I don't remember what she was called before I got her, but I guess at this point, it doesn't matter.

By the time I returned home, Heero was already awake and fully dressed to go for a run...until I presented the puppy. I yelled happy birthday and placed her in his arms...and he broke down. Definitely not the reaction I was looking for, nowhere near. He just sat down on the couch and cried, holding Meri close. I quickly sat next to him and started apologizing: I begged for his forgiveness and explained how I thought he loved dogs, but now realized that he hated them, and went on and on and on. After a few moments, Heero managed to calm down enough to tell me that he did in fact like dogs, but he was sad because she looked so much like a puppy from his past. It was only then that he told me about the incident that happened when he was 14. I had no idea prior to that...and felt really shitty that I didn't bother to ask before buying her. I offered to take her back to the coworker, but he quickly turned down that idea. He was actually happy and apologized for his odd reaction, and of course thanked me for such a nice gift. Heero was the one that named her Meri, after the puppy.

Of course nowadays I wanted to name her something else, like "pain in my ass" or "that damn dog." Ugh, she's just got way too much energy...but I still love her regardless. I made my way into the living room, flinging my coat across the couch as I passed. Meri followed close behind.

"Hilde!"

"Yeah, just a minute!" The response came in the direction of the guest bathroom. A few moments later a heard a flush, the sound of rushing water, then silence. Soon Hilde emerged around the corner, wearing a baggy sweater and leggings. "You're back early."

"Yeah, only a little bit. Did the cab folks call?"

"Yep, I confirmed your pickup time and they said they'd be here."

"Awesome!" I quickly made my way upstairs to finish packing. Since I'd be away, Hilde offered to stay at the apartment to dog-sit Meri. I figured it was cheaper that putting her in a kennel - Hilde was free. Plus, Meri liked Hilde so I wasn't worried in the least about her wellbeing.

I've always been known to pack at the last minute. Heero tried to break me of that habit by attempting to push me to pack the night before; but the end result was always him packing my bags for me, which was nice for while...and then he caught on and stopped. Heero is so meticulous when comes to packing. His folds are always neat, everything has its place. Me, on the other? I just start throwing shit in there, which is what I started doing. Shirts, pants, boxers, socks, shoes - as soon as I thought I needed it, it went in the suitcase. If I packed too much, that was ok; at least I'd have options...ugh that's such a girl thing to say.

"Hey," Hilde came and sat down on the bed, Meri in toe; she wasted no time hopping onto the bed and curling up on Heero's side, her favorite side. I shook my head at her before running into the master bathroom to grab my toothpaste, toothbrush, and other hygiene necessities.

Hilde watched quietly as I made my around, making sure I grabbed everything I needed, and wanted. She smiled. "I bet, if you could, you'd pack the whole room."

I laughed. "Yeah I probably would."

"Uh huh, and Heero would flip! He'd probably say, 'Duo! I wanted to come home, not you bring home to me. Now Relena will never let me go!'"

"Oh whatever, shut up!" I threw a sock at her before zipping up my suitcase. "Well I think that's everything."

"...You sure?"

"Yeah..." She looked at me with a sly grin, making me frown. "What?"

"Oh I dunno...you forgot to put it on this morn-"

"Oh!" I walked over to my side of the bed and picked up the ring sitting idly on the nightstand. It was a simple white gold band...no filigree, no engravings...but it held more value to me than anything in the world. "I can't believe I almost forgot this." I said as I slipped it onto my left ring finger.

Hilde shook her head. "Yeah, especially considering that you were practically bawling your eyes out this morning."

I blushed. "Shut up..." I said in a pouty voice...very unlike me. "I usually never leave home without it. I was just in rush this morning...I could've sworn I was wearing it before I left..."

Hilde laughed. "Uh huh...well with the way you acted, it's obvious how special it is to you."

"Of course it is," I replied, looking at her with a smile. "It was my Christmas present."

Hilde smiled back before grabbing my suitcase and pulling it off the bed. "Well come on, let's get you going."

"Ok. Come on Meri!" I patted my leg to motion her over; within seconds she was by my side as we made our way down the steps. Hilde kindly wheeled the suitcase to the front door before setting it down. Then she turned around to give me a hug.

"Call me as soon as you get there, ok? And tell Heero I said hi."

"Ok, I will," I replied, hugging back. "And take care of Meri. Make sure she doesn't eat too much."

"No worries, we'll be good." Hilde looked down at the lab. "Right?" Meri barked in response.

I knelt down a gave Meri a nice squeeze and kiss on the top of her head. "You be good for Hilde. And I'll be back next week...with Heero, k?" Meri barked happily, making me smile. Yep such a good dog.

As I got up, I grabbed the suitcase handle as Hilde got the door for me. "Call me if anything comes up, ok?" I said as I made my way out.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Now get going before you miss your flight."

"Ok," I gave them both one last smile and wave before heading down the hall to the elevator. I could faintly hear the door close and Meri barking over and over. My heart ached - I wish I could've taken her with me. Don't get me wrong, I trusted Hilde. I knew that Meri was in good hands and that there was nothing for me to worry about. But still, it hurt knowing that I wouldn't return for a whole week.

'When I do get back, Heero will be with me, and she will be so happy,' I thought, and how quickly my smile returned. Yes, I was going see Heero and bring home with me.

I smirked. "Mission accepted," I said as I walked back into the elevator to take me down to the first floor so I could catch my cab.

* * *

**...And that's the first chapter. Second one is right around the corner. Just need to read through it and make any edits that I think are needed. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next installment. And, as always, reviews are very much welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolzp: I'm glad you're interested in seeing what happens next. Hopefully this next chapter doesn't disappoint :)**

**Sam's Laptop: Thank you very much :) I hope you continue like this story as I attempt to bring the original author's plot to light.**

* * *

**Ok so this chapter 2, the last one the original author, Aurial Lyte, posted before she decided to give up fanfic writing :(...so sad. I really enjoyed the stories she posted, and hoped that she would finish. Unfortunately, things didn't work out that way. Like the previous chapter, I only made minor changes that did not alter the overall plot. After this****, it is up to me to continue on. I've already written out the beginning of Ch. 3, but it may be a while before I actually post it. I'm also working on the next chapter for my other story, Nocturne, so basically whichever one gets finished first will be the one I post next.**

**Alrighty, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Spring - AC 201**

It was midmorning by the time the shuttle docked at the spaceport of L1's capital. I managed to sleep a little during the flight, but between the talkative couple behind me and my own anxiety, I didn't feel much rested at all. If I could, I'd probably drop asleep just from leaning against the wall. Every bone in my body ached from exhaustion, and yet I continued moving with the crowd toward baggage claim. Some stopped by the food court; others made their way to restrooms. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to go to either. My only thought, one singular goal, was to grab my suitcase and meet Heero at the entrance. Clearly seeing him was all that mattered to me at the moment.

I'm not obsessed; at least I don't think I am. It's just...well...I guess you could say that I'm seriously, deeply, and irrevocably in love with the guy. He means a lot to me. The past three months have been a taste of what life would be like without him. The only thing that kept me going was the daily phone calls. If that was cut off, I can only imagine what it would be like for me...it would fucking suck! Before things got serious with him, I really didn't have anybody. Sure, I had a couple friends, a fling here and there, but nothing I'd say that came even remotely close to the relationship Heero and I have. We've had our rough patches, which is the case in any relationship, I suppose. We're nowhere near perfect, but it works. We adapt, we cope, and we work through our problems. I'm not a quitter, and Heero sure as hell isn't one either, so I know we can get through anything.

I managed to make it to baggage claim before the throng of people started flooding in. It didn't take long for me to locate my suitcase; it wasn't the only black one, but it was the only one that had a mini Deathscythe figurine attached to it. What can I say? I still miss my buddy - this is one of the few things I have to remember him by.

Now, with suitcase in hand and carryon bag still strapped around my shoulder, I navigated my way through to the front entrance. It had been a long time since I had been on a colony. I felt a tad bit light because of the gravity difference with Earth. Since their conception, the Colonies had tried to mimic everything that the Earth was: same sky, same grass, same dirt, birds, bees, squirrels, etc. Hell, even experiencing the four seasons was possible. But in the end, it's artificial, all controlled by some machine or super computer or whatever. That's the cold hard truth about the Colonies - they can never be as natural as the Earth. Still, they do have a uniqueness about them that keeps you attached. So although I haven't lived in space for a while, I still consider myself a colonist and I still call L2 my home...even if it was a hell hole to live in during that time.

The crisp cool air gently brushed against my cheek as soon as I stepped outside. The first thing I noticed was the rows of cars lined up along the curb and the people waiting alongside them. My heart beat rapidly as I quickly scanned each one, trying to find that familiar face that I've been thinking about for the past several hours...and I didn't see him. I must've checked two or three more times before my shoulder slumped and a frown quickly formed on my face. What the hell? He did know what time my flight was going to arrive right? Well, yeah of course he did - he's the one that booked it! Still...what if he slept in...or maybe he was caught in traffic? Yeah, that had to be it.

I moved over to the wall to get out of the way of people rushing out to catch their rides. After setting the suitcase against the wall and dropping my carryon bag on the ground, I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket and dialed Heero's number. He usually answered pretty quickly...so imagine my surprise when after the first ring, the call went straight to voicemail. I stared at my phone for a little bit before hanging up and dialing again. Two rings this time before it went again to voicemail. Did that just happen...? I continued to just stand there trying to come up with any other reason besides the one that clear rang in my head - he just friggin igno-

"Mr. Maxwell?"

I jumped slightly before whirling around to face a middle-aged man dressed to the tee in a crisp black suit and tie, and his graying hair slicked back. He was taller than me by several inches so I had to tilt my head back a little to look at his face. "Yeah?"

"Oh good! I was worried that I had missed you." He extended his hand. "My name is Frederick Wilkins, but please call me Fred. Mr. Yuy asked that I pick you up and take you to his hotel. He also requested that I relay his sincerest apologies for not coming to greet you himself. You see, a problem came up unexpectedly that he had to tend to it straight away."

"A problem, huh?" I replied as I politely shook his hand. "Nothing serious?"

"Oh not at all...it's more-how should I put it-bothersome, if anything."

"Bothersome...right." In other words, it was probably a Relena problem, which explains why Heero didn't answer his phone when I called. She always did have a problem with me talking to him while she was nearby. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to get an earful from me. He could've just answered to tell me that he was busy, not hit the damn "ignore" button.

Fred took a quick look at his watch. "Oh, we'd best be on our way. Don't want to get stuck in afternoon traffic, now do we?" Without asking, he grabbed my bag and suitcase and started toward a black sedan parked along the curb. "Right this way please, Mr. Maxwell. The sooner we get on the road the better."

"Duo is just fine, you know," I said, following behind him. "There's no reason to be formal around me. I'm not that important."

"Oh, I think some would beg to differ," Fred said, giving me a quick wink as he put my bags in the trunk. Then he opened the door to the backseat. "Mr. Maxwell?" I raised a brow. "Ahem, I mean, Duo."

"There you go," I said with a smile before getting in. He closed the door and then circled around the front to get in the driver's seat. It was obvious the car was a luxury brand of some kind: black leather all around with cherry wood accents on the steering wheel and along the panel. I couldn't say much about the front, but the backseat was damn comfortable, and definitely better than the damn seats on the shuttle.

It took a little bit, but we eventually made our way out of the chaos that was the spaceport and were now on the highway. I had no idea where we were going, except that it was where Heero was staying...which probably meant that Relena would be there as well...damn. I let out an annoyed sigh. This was not a good start to my vacation.

"Everything alright back there?"

I looked up to see Fred looking back at me in the rearview mirror. I nodded and feigned a smile before looking out the window. L1's colonies always had some of the most impressive cityscape, so it only made sense that the capital would be just as impeccable. The buildings were all around the same metallic hues, but they contrasted well with the natural tones of the parks and grassy areas surrounding them. I could see the skyline of the downtown area and since it was getting closer, I assumed that wherever we were heading, it was there.

"How do you like the view? Spectacular, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." I sat back in my seat. "Actually, this isn't the first time I've been here. I've traveled around L1 before."

"Oh that's right; Mr. Yuy did say that you were a colonist too. Are you from L1 as well?"

"No, L2 actually." I smirked when I noticed Fred's smile slowly melt away and the mood in the car suddenly shifted. Yep, I was expecting that reaction. L2 wasn't known for anything good, and it didn't surprise me that as soon as I mentioned it, Fred started giving me this pitiful look as if I grew up in a place that could be considered the equivalent of Hell. Oh yes, L2's reputation wasn't the best - from the plague that wiped out more than half the region's population in two years; to a government who outwardly say that they'll do everything to better the lives of its citizens, when in reality all they do benefits the wealthy and suppresses the poor - yeah L2 wasn't a place people would openly associate themselves with, except for crazies like me. As much as I hated the place, it was my home, and if I didn't live there, I wouldn't have become the person I am today; I wouldn't have been able to do things I'm doing now; I probably wouldn't have become a Gundam pilot; I wouldn't have had a chance to meet any of the other pilots, who have become my best friends; I wouldn't have met Heero...

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell; I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Oh!" I laughed a little. "Don't sweat it; it's really no big deal. L2's where I'm from, and I've accepted that. It's not something to get moody over. And stop calling me Mr. Maxwell. It sounds odd." I scrunched my nose. "Makes me sound like I'm stuck up, and I'm anything but, trust me."

Fred's smile returned and he nodded. "Of course, Duo. My apologies."

"No biggie." I smiled back, before returning my attention to the view outside my window. "So, Fred, I'm a little curious about something..."

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was me?" I glanced at the back of his head. "Did you ask every guy you came across?"

Fred laughed before responding. "No no. Mr. Yuy gave a very good description of you."

"He did?" Now I was intrigued. "What'd he say?"

"Well..." his smile widened. "Mr. Yuy said to look for the gorgeous young man with long sun-kissed chestnut hair, strikingly beautiful violet eyes that could captivate you after a single glance, and a smile that made even the brightest stars pale in comparison."

"Wha-Hahaha!" I doubled over with laughter as the image of Heero saying something like that in his usual emotionless voice, topped off with the illusion that his eyes were all dreamy-like throughout.

"Ok ok, I may have embellished it a bit," Fred said as he chuckled along with me, "but he did say you had long hair and violet eyes."

"Ok that sounds more like Heero...thanks." The rest of the ride was silent; Fred focused on weaving through traffic while I gazed out at the scenery as we passed by.

* * *

"Here we are." Fred opened the door and moved so that I could step into the foyer first. I immediately felt uncomfortable and completely out of place just from staring at the sitting area in front of me. Two white leather armchairs and a matching sofa encircled each other with a glass coffee table centered in the middle. Floor-to-ceiling windows throughout; and mounted on the wall was what I could only guess a TV much bigger than mine at home. As I continued in and looked around the corner, I saw a wall that only extended to about three-quarters of the room, offering plenty of space to go to the next room, where a bed was clearly visible. Against the wall was a wet bar with a mini fridge underneath and cabinets filled with glasses above it.

Venturing further in toward the bed, I stopped as soon as I came to a door. Curious me opened it, revealing an extremely oversized bathroom, equipped with a double-sink vanity, stand-alone glass-encased shower, and (as if it were necessary) a garden-style bathtub, big enough to fit three people, maybe four, easily.

"Whoa..."

"Isn't it splendid? Just imagine the things you could do in there..."

"Yeah...hey!" I whipped around to see Fred giving me this all-knowing grin. My cheeks burned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fred raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...oh shut up!" I closed the door and continued toward the bedroom, trying my best (and failing miserably) to ignore the polite chuckling coming from behind me. This room too had huge windows covering the walls, letting in the "natural" artificial light. I walked over to take in the view of the city skyline and wondered if it would look this nice at night...maybe better? I then peered down to the street below. We were so high up...almost to the top of the building. It made me feel so important and powerful...wow...so this was the lifestyle Heero has enjoyed for the past three months...

Fred brought my bag and suitcase into the bedroom and rested them against the bed. "So, is there anything I can do for you - order room service, turn down the bed - anything?"

I shook my head. "I'll wait until Heero gets here to eat." My put my hand over my stomach as soon as I felt the tell-tale hints of growling. "Do you know when he usually comes in?"

"Well, normally Mr. Yuy doesn't return until the evening, but seeing as how you're here, I'm sure he'll want to return much sooner. In fact," Fred look at his watch, "I should head over to the convention center in case he's ready to come back now." He smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks a lot, Fred."

"You are most welcome, Duo. Good day." He gave me a small bow (which made feel beyond awkward), then turned on his heel and let himself out. As soon as I heard the faint click of the door closing, I pulled out my phone and dialed Hilde's number. It didn't take long for her to long to answer.

"_Heero fuck you yet?"_

I responded, clearly unfazed. "He's not here, Hilde."

"_Wha-you're joking!"_

"No, I'm not."

"_So he just dropped you off and left you there?"_

"Can't drop off someone you didn't pick up."

"_Wait...he didn't even meet you at the spaceport!?"_

"No, something came up so he had someone else get me...his personal assistant or something, I dunno."

"_Uh huh...right." _Hilde let out an exasperated sigh._ "Lemme guess, did this something have to do with the 'Little Princess?'"_

"I dunno, maybe. I didn't ask for details." I leaned against the window. "I really didn't want to know."

"_Well, your boyfriend is a piece of work, I tell ya."_

"Don't go there right now, please. It's no big deal. I'm here, in his hotel room, so of course I'm going to see him eventually. It's just going to be a little later than I thought. I can accept that."

"_That's the problem, Duo. You're always so damn accepting."_

"Hilde...stop."

"_Ok, ok, I'll stop."_ She sighed softly. _"So what are going to do 'til he gets there?"_

"Well I need to take a shower...among other things."

"_Ok, well I won't keep you. If you're not too busy later, give me call."_

"Yep, sure will."

"_Ok, laters!"_

"Bye-oh wait, Hilde!"

"_Yeah, yeah I'm here."_

"How's Meri?"

Hilde laughed. _"Such a doting parent. She's fine. We're sitting here watching some crap reality show. I'm going to take her for a walk in a few minutes."_

"Ok," I sighed happily. "Call you later."

"_Or tomorrow. Bye!"_

"Bye." I tossed my phone on the bed and blew at my bangs. "Ok...now what?" I asked myself as I sat down on the bed. I was here...finally...and I'd see Heero soon...well hopefully soon. I kicked off my shoes before falling back onto the mattress. This really wasn't how I imagined my first few moments on this colony: alone...in a hotel...hormones raging from complete lack of total fulfillment for the past three months. Don't get wrong - I'm not shy of taking care of my "needs" personally. I actually find that it's a perfectly healthy pastime, especially when you're bored as hell and have nothing better to do; but that sort of thing cannot permanently replace the touch and feel of another person...it's definitely not the same. So yes, I'm a little pent up, and in need of some special love and care, which I was pretty damn sure Heero wouldn't mind doing. I smirked at the thought.

"Well...I should probably take that shower," I said to myself as I stretched out on the bed. I had every intention of getting up to accomplish my plan, but the bed was so comfortable. I curled up and sighed softly as my body welcomed the plush pillowy feel of the mattress under me. I could fall asleep right now...embrace this relaxation and faint comforting scent tickling my nostrils. I could simply drift away into a wonderful dream...where everything is perfect and as it should be...

* * *

The first thing I sensed was a touch...fingers gliding up my thigh to my waist and finding their way under my shirt. My stomach fluttered excitedly as a hand brushed over my skin as it slowly made its way over my stomach and lower back. I sighed contentedly, enjoying the delicate feeling...I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was with me. His touch was always unique to me...no one could copy it. I shifted to lie on my back, forcing him to move his hand back over my stomach. I could sense him smiling at me as he continued his ministrations, moving his hand tantalizingly upward until a finger brushed against a nipple, making me gasp.

He chuckled. "Sensitive, aren't we?"

"You have no idea..." I responded. Then I felt my bangs be brushed back and lips gently touching my forehead. I opened my eyes, and smiled as I was greeted by the deep blue orbs of the one who filled my every thought; the person I loved more than anything. "Hey, Heero."

"Hey, Duo." Without another word, Heero leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. The sweetness and slight pressure made me smile. It only lasted a moment, and wasn't the type of kiss I was expecting our first one in three months to be, but it was appropriate and very satisfying. As he sat up, he removed his hand from under my shirt and rested it next to my side. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, pretty good," I said as I stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6."

Really?" I turned my head to look outside; sure enough, the sun had long since set, and the night sky was illuminated with the many different lights decorating the buildings nearby...is was a nice view. I returned my attention back to Heero. "Did you just get back?"

Heero shook his head. "I got here at around 3 and saw that you were sleeping." He grinned. "I figured I could let you rest for a few more hours."

"Oh? Well how considerate of you."

"I try...sometimes."

"Haha, oh yeah?" I sat up just enough so our faces were mere inches apart. "So...now what?"

Heero's smile widened only slightly and his hand came up to move a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well...I was thinking..." he brushed his lips against mine before trailing over my jawline, "if you're up to it that is..." his mouth moved lower to my neck as his hands came up my sides ever so slowly.

"Yeah...?" I breathed. My eyes slid shut as I felt Heero's mouth close over the skin of my neck. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, and loud enough in my ears that I could barely hear my own panting. Oh yes, this was definitely what I had been waiting for. All my waiting and patience was finally starting to pay off! In a few short minutes I would be on cloud nine, savoring every touch and feel, drowning in it all. That's what I wanted, more than anything...so I was a little confused by the response he gave me. My eyes blinked open and watched as he pulled back. "What'd you say?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner..." I repeated, as if the word was foreign to me. Seriously...at a time like this? After three months apart, here I was, on his bed, clearly willing and able to do whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, however he wanted...and he said dinner!? I hadn't eaten all damn day and believe me, food was definitely not number 1 on my list of priorities, not when the object of my best fantasies was just mere inches away from me!

"Duo?"

"Eh?" I looked at him, blinking a few times. "Oh sorry...spaced out there for a second." I fiddled with the tip of braid. "So...dinner..."

"Yes." He tilted his head. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well...yeah, sure I guess." My stomach grumbled at me. Ok, so I was starving. I hadn't had a bite to eat since last night when I scarfed down some fries and a greasy burger, but this was way more important. "I dunno, I just thought maybe we could-" Before I could finish, Heero's lips were on me again, but more urgent, passionate than the one before. I reveled in the feel of it as my eyes fluttered shut, and when his tongue ghosted over my lips, they parted without a second thought. He took the opportunity to slip inside, and I heard myself whimper as soon our tongues met. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to him and holding me tightly. This was so much better than food! My hands clutched at the front of his shirt, wanting so desperately to draw him closer to me, to press every inch of him against my body, melding us together as much as possible...and that's when he decides to pull away, letting out a dejected sigh. Noooo!

"God, I've missed you," he said, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek before getting off the bed.

"Oh really? Funny way of showing it," I muttered as I crossed my arms. This was getting way too frustrating.

Heero looked down at me. "I have, really. And believe me - I want nothing more than to have my way with you right now..."

"Ok..." I got into a kneeling position on the bed and scooted over so that I was level with Heero. "Then why not?" I snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "Oh come on, I'm here now...we're together, so why not just enjoy ourselves for a little bit, then we can get dinner afterward." I nuzzled his neck, eliciting a soft sigh from him. "Please?"

"You know by the time we're done 'enjoying ourselves' everywhere will be closed."

"Maybe..." I pulled back to look at him and shrugged. "But we can always order room service...nothing wrong with that, right?"

"...Right." There was a twinkle in Heero's eyes and I could tell that a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Oh, yes, please say to hell with dinner so we can get down to real business...namely fucking my brains out. Please, pretty please! Heero sighed again, shaking his head. "We really can't right now; we'll be late." GODDAMMIT! You're fucking kidding me! What do I gotta do - rip my own damn clothes off!?

I let my arms drop to my sides. "Late for what?" I asked in my most annoyed tone so that Heero could know that I was not the least bit pleased.

"Dinner..." Heero walked over to the closet, "with Relena."

"What!?" I immediately jumped off the bed. "Why!?"

"Because she invited us." Heero glanced at me as he looked through the clothes neatly pressed and hung up. "She wants to see you."

"Come again?" I crossed my arms, clearly not believing what he just said. The little princess wanted to see me, the boyfriend of her obsession? She could barely stand being around me (and vice versa), yet she voluntarily wants to see me...does anyone else smell horseshit? "Why would she want to see me - I thought she didn't like me."

"I thought so too."

"Then why?"

"Who knows..." Heero returned to the bed to lay down a black button up collar shirt and dark blue jeans. "I told her you were here and she asked me to bring you tonight."

"Uh huh..." I walked over to the window to look at the street below. I silently watched the cars as they drove by. The night wasn't even over and I was ready to call it...at least going to back to sleep would be better than subjecting myself to that woman's ramblings and none-too-discreet jabs at me. I tolerate her because of Heero, because he considers her a friend and they have known each other longer than he's known me...by a couple days.

"You'll need to change," Heero spoke from behind me. "Relena made reservations at some upscale restaurant...not black tie, but I doubt they'd let you in wearing a t-shirt and washed out jeans. Did you bring anything a little more formal?"

I tightened my grip on my arms, trying to contain my ever increasing frustration. "Only the outfit for the party." I scoffed and glanced at him briefly. "I didn't think I needed to bring a whole lot of fancy clothes seeing as how this is supposed to be my vacation..."

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders. "I'm sorry...I know you don't like being around her. It's only dinner..." Heero gave me a gentle squeeze. "Just for an hour or two, humor her."

"Hmph..." I turned my head to look at him. The things I do for this man. "Do I have time to freshen up?"

Heero smiled. "Sure...but make it quick. We need to leave in about thirty minutes if we're going to get there on time."

"Right...guess washing my hair is out..." I moved past Heero to get my carryon bag. After setting it on the bed I pulled out my body wash and a clip for my hair. Just before I exited the room, and turned back to eye Heero staring at me, an all too familiar expression on his face. "You can join me, if you like." I said slyly.

Heero sighed, leaning against the window. "Tempting...but I showered earlier."

I immediately frowned and threw my hands up. "Why do I bother? Fine, whatever." Without waiting for a response I left the room and went to the bathroom. It felt a little cooler than the rest of the suite, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. I was in full pout mode now. Horny and unsatisfied, and not pleased with the thought that I would probably need to take care of it alone knowing that I had a perfectly capable lover just outside who could help...oh but wait - he surprisingly doesn't want to. This is brilliant, real fucking brilliant.

I wasted no time removing my clothes. The sooner I finished showering, the sooner I could get this night over with. I put my hair up before stepping into the shower. As soon as I turned the knob, a spray of nicely heated water fell over me, but I made sure to avoid letting it touch my hair. It didn't take long for the stall to fill up with steam. After spending hours traveling and on my feet, the heat and pressure against my skin was very much welcomed; and as much as I wanted to just stand there enjoying it, I knew I had to be quick, otherwise Heero would probably get annoyed.

"Great start to a vacation, huh..." I muttered as I proceeded to soap up. Why was I doing this, really? It wasn't because I was about to see Relena. I could roll around in trash and not think twice before meeting that woman. I didn't care what she thought of me, and I sure as hell didn't care if I impressed her. The only reason I was even going was because Heero asked me...well...he didn't really ask, more like told, but whatever. The point is that I was going along with it, and not happily I might add. The food better be damn good.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open, but as the shower door opened, a cold breeze made me shiver. I turned just as Heero planted a solid kiss on my lips and arms encircled me, bringing our bodies together in a heated embrace. My hands were no less busy caressing his arms, chest, bottom - as soon as I gripped his ass, Heero groaned and pushed me up against the side of the stall. He lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and his mouth latched onto my neck. I gasped sharply as I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

"I thought-ah-you said we'd be late if we did this?" I managed to gasp out.

"I did," Heero managed to ground out as he positioned himself under me, "then I realized..." he smirked, "I don't care."

My eyes widened with excitement, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a giddy laugh just before he claimed my lips again. Now, this was a great start to a vacation!

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. So far, so good, right? But, sad to say, all good things must come to end. Time to start the slow but steady spiral downward...sigh...**

**Hope you look forward to ch. 3, and if you don't mind, please take a minute to review. I would greatly appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah blah: You're welcome :) I really wanted to know how this story turned out as well, and I'm glad I have the opportunity to share it with everyone. I don't know if my actions will start a trend though. It's a lot harder to make someone else's work come to fruition rather than your own. Firstly, you have to go with the plot that they intended. Sure, you can deviate a little bit, but your creative freedom is a pretty limited. Still, if you like the story's outline, then I guess the writing should come naturally. That's how it is for me and this story :)**

**violetyuy: Thank you for reviewing. Hopefully this update came as soon as you were expecting, and I also hope it doesn't disappoint :)**

* * *

**I just want to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter...although, I don't particularly like the protrayal of Relena. As I was writing out her scenes, I kept saying, "I don't like her, I don't like her." I wouldn't normally picture her this way, but as this is supposed to be told from Duo's POV, it makes sense for her to protrayed as a...well..."pompous bitch." :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Spring - AC 201**

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you're about to do something that you know damn well you don't want to, the very thought of doing it makes your insides melt into a gooey slush, and it takes all of your willpower to prevent everything you ate during the day from spewing out of your clammy mouth? You know, overactive nerves? Well...I was kinda feeling that. Only kinda - that's all I'm willing to admit. I sat in the back seat of the black sedan, trying very hard to loosen the tight grip of my hands as fingers dug into the leather. In the background, I could vaguely hear Heero's words as he spoke into his phone. I didn't pay attention to what was said; didn't have the heart to. He was talking to her, that's all I needed to know. What about didn't interest me in the least. Instead, I looked out the window as our trusty driver, Fred, led us through the well-lit streets of downtown. I watched as we passed between tall buildings and people as they scurried toward their own destinations. I fleetingly wondered where they were headed...and if I could possibly join them. Hmph, yeah right. As if Heero would allow that.

I stole a glance at him as he sat beside me, his hand resting just a few inches away from my thigh. He didn't know I was looking; his head was turned toward the window on his side, probably so I wouldn't see how agitated he was getting, but every so often as we passed by street lights, I could see the annoyed look on his face reflected in the glass. They may be friends, but when it came to business, Heero didn't much care for Relena's antics. I smirked at that and resumed my view of the outside, again making some attempt to calm my anxiety.

I had no plausible reason to be anxious. Why would I? In fact, she should be the one who's anxious. I mean, think about it. For three months she had Heero all to herself: I'm sure he catered to her every...wel...almost every whim. He hardly left her side, and I bet guarded her as if she were more precious than life itself. And I'm sure she pulled out all the stops to seduce him, butter him up just enough for him to drop his guard, giving her the one opportunity she's probably dreamt about since they met.

But now...here I am. Her obstacle, the black dagger laced with the all-powerful poison called reality. The little fantasy she had been playing at for weeks was over. Heero wouldn't pay her any mind now, not with me around. And I'm not just saying that out of spite; I know that for a fact. Not once has Heero ever dismissed or disregarded me whenever she was in the room. As soon my presence was known, all of his attention shifted to me, leaving her in the dank shadow of vain envy. So no, I had no reason whatsoever to be nervous about seeing her now. Like the many times before, I'll give her one of my charming smiles and show her the utmost courtesy, all the while an arm draped around Heero's waist. I'll inwardly relish at her feeble attempt of remaining cordial, knowing what lurked behind the soft blue color of her eyes was nothing but pure disdain for me. But she would never show it, not in front of Heero. Heero was never allowed to see her ugly side.

So why...why was I sitting here with a twisted gut and nerves on high alert? Because...this time wasn't just happenstance. I was invited...SHE invited ME. She NEVER invites me. Heero just shows up with me in toe, or she and I just happen to be in the same room, but never go in expecting to see each other beforehand - why would we want to? This time was not like the previous encounters before. So yeah, my guard was up big time right now. What the hell was she thinking? Better yet, what was she planning? It couldn't be much, right? What could she possibly do to me in a public place like a restaurant other than the usual subtle insults? Plus, Heero would be there...

"Duo?"

"Huh?" I turned to see Heero looking at me questioningly. "What?"

"I've been calling your name."

"Oh...?" Whoops, guess I spaced out too deeply. I shook my head and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was thinking...nothing bad of course. Just...thinking."

Heero rolled his eyes as he put his phone back in his inside jacket pocket. "We'll be there soon."

"Goody..." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I slouched in my seat. "So, what'd she need to talk about?"

"You weren't listening?" When I shook my head, Heero smirked. "Then don't worry about it."

I frowned. "I'm not worried."

"Oh?"

"Oh." I looked away. "I have nothing to be worried about. Like you said, it's just dinner. Nothing tough about that."

"Right..." A few moments later I felt Heero's hand pry one of mine off of the leather seat, interlacing our fingers together. The warmth of his hand in mine made me smile, and instinctively my other hand relaxed and lay to rest on my lap. I turned my head to see him giving me a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, emphasizing that promise...and I couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

_Yep, this was definitely a bad idea,_ I thought as soon as we stepped through the double glass doors and into what would be my prison for the next hour or so. The dim lighting of the restaurant gave off a very intimate vibe...a little too intimate if you ask me. The walls were a deep green, which contrasted with the dark wood of the floor and tables. Close to the entrance was a copper covered bar. Wine and champagne glasses hung delicately from the rack that encircled the entire length, and a wide assortment of different liquors and spirits were displayed in the glass casing behind it. Copper encased hanging lights lined the ceiling, leading the path down to the heart of the restaurant, a large space filled with tables seated for two or four, some larger. At first thought, I imagined that we would be heading there, and took a step in that direction. But, Heero grabbed my hand and led down a different path.

As we walked, the lighting became dimmer and dimmer, until the only light source that remained were the small fixtures along the walls.

"Don't tell me she has a secret base hidden in here," I muttered.

Heero chuckled. "Does feel that way, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit."

"It's nothing like that. We're just going to a more private area of the restaurant."

I blinked a few times. "Private?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

In the dim light, I could barely see Heero shrug his shoulders. "Noin made the reservations."

"Wait, what?" I stopped, making him stop as well and turn to look at me. "Noin's here too?"

Heero nodded. "Why? I thought you liked Noin."

_Yeah, before she turned into the haughty self-absorbed bitch with a 6-ft pole stuck up her ass_, I thought bitterly. I shook my head. "It's not that. I just thought I'd only have one stuck up chick to deal with. Now you're telling me there's two."

"Noin's not stuck up." I shot Heero a "yeah, bullshit" look, to which he shook his head, grinning at me. "Ok, maybe she's a little on edge nowadays. But what do you expect? She has to deal with 'that' all day." That, meaning Relena. I stifled a laugh and after giving my hand a gentle tug we continued walking.

Soon we rounded a corner and came to a room that was smaller than main out front, but much grandeur and more attractive. As we made our way down the few steps, I could faintly hear the soft music of the piano playing in the near center. Heero was right - with the fewer number of people in the room than compared to the main space, it could be considered more private. I immediately thought how much Noin had to pay to reserve a table in here. I didn't get the time to contemplate that question when Heero came to dead rigid stop. I didn't notice in time to stop myself from bumping into him.

"Hey, what the-"

"Heero, you made it!"

I don't know what shocked me most: the overpowering scent of roses and lavender that invaded my nostrils as Relena flung her arms around Heero's neck...or the way Heero suddenly yanked his hand away from mine before she reach us. I think I was still staring at the vacant spot between my fingers as Relena continued with her dramatic welcoming.

I knew Heero wasn't very big on public displays. I knew I shouldn't be surprised by what he did; I mean, it wasn't the first time we went from having our arms around each other, and a heartbeat later, sitting casually side-by-side. This wasn't anything new...except he never pulled away that fast...and certainly not because of her. That left me feeling a little confused...

All confusion melted away to utter horror, however, when I felt skinny arms snake around my neck and her caked-on cheek pressed against mine. My mind reeled as she pressed her body firmly against me, the scent of her overpriced shampoo and perfume assaulting every orifice-what the hell, did she bath in that stuff!?

"Duo! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! It's been much too long," she practically squealed into my ear before releasing her grip on me and grasping my hands. "You look well, and still handsome I see." Her smile was beaming...I wanted to hurl right then and there.

Instead, I just grinned and beared it. "Hi, Relena. Thanks for inviting me," I managed to say without sounding too annoyed. I glanced at Heero, who was smoothing out his shirt from his own encounter with her.

"Oh of course! When Heero told me that you had arrived, I insisted that he bring you. You must be hungry, I presume?"

_No,_ I thought to myself. I was too afraid that I might upchuck whatever I tried to put down. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Perfect!" She released my hands and turned to wrap her arms around one of Heero's. My eye twitched. "Well come on, the others are waiting. Duo, there's someone who I really would love for you to meet." She led the way, tugging on Heero's arm to follow. He looked at me apologetically before allowing Relena to lead him to the table. I stood still for a few seconds, letting my hands naturally undo the two fists that formed at my sides, then reluctantly followed them toward a round table situated in one of the more private corners of the room.

I immediately spotted Noin as we drew near - the big rocks she wore in her ears were too obvious not to spot. Seated with her, though, were two others that I didn't recognize right away. One I had never seen before; his short black hair was slicked back and his face held strong Asian features. The other...well his hair was much shorter than I remembered, but the platinum shade of it gave his identity away fairly easily. Although we never really spoke except in passing, it was hard not to be familiar with Relena's older brother. Besides, he and Heero knew each other well, what with being former rivals and all...at least that was what I heard. Heero never talked about Zechs much...or was he Milliardo now? Oh hell...

Noin looked up at us as we approached. "About time you showed up," she said, directing it mainly at Heero. "I was beginning to run out of things to talk about."

"Sorry we're late," Heero said, nodding to her and the other occupants at the table. "I hope you already ordered."

"Yes, we did," Relena said, that sickening smile still plastered on her face. "I hope you don't mind - I ordered for you." She looked back at me. "Duo, I wasn't sure what you would like, but..." she nodded to her brother. "Zechs thought you might like the lamb. And I believe Heero mentioned once that you love trying new things. You've never had lamb before, right?"

"..." Yes, actually, I have. Quatre made me eat it last time I visited him and I hated it. What can I say? Expensive tastes don't sit well with me. "Uh, well I-"

"Of course not," Relena chimed in, not allowing me to finish. "You're not the type to eat such refined foods. Well, call it my treat to you. I'm sure you'll be hooked after tonight." She finished with a polite chuckle, which Noin accompanied with her own.

I clenched my teeth, quickly preventing my sharp tongue from coming out in full force to bite her head off. I told Heero that I would be cordial, that I wasn't going to mouth off to her, no matter what she said or did. One hour of tolerance...I could do this. I really, really needed to believe that I could do this.

"Thank you," I replied to her under heavy restraint. "I look forward to it."

"I'm sure," Relena said with a wink before pulling Heero to sit at the table. There were three empty seats: 2 were side by side next to Noin. The other empty seat was between Zechs and the at-present nameless gentleman. As Relena and Heero sat down next to each other, my mind screamed. I didn't like this, not one bit. And to make it more disturbing was the fact that Heero had yet to object to anything! Granted, I don't need him to fight by battles for me, especially the ones dealing with her, but usually, when we're out to dinner, Heero always insists on sitting next to me. It didn't matter if Relena had a whole seating chart mapped out; Heero always ALWAYS sat next to me!

Maybe I was being a little petty...I dunno. But if Heero wasn't going to say anything, I decided not to as well. 50 minutes left...I can do this. I quietly took the only remaining seat as Relena jumped into some random topic that I immediately tuned out. I could feel Heero's eyes on me as I sat down and slightly adjusted the cutlery laid out in front of me. I met his gaze for a just a brief moment, only to let it be known that I was NOT happy. He quickly noticed and gave me yet another apologetic smile before Relena grabbed his attention yet again. I had a feeling I'd see several of those before this ordeal was over.

I sighed and almost rested my elbow on the table...almost. I quickly remembered where I was and, seeing as how casual gestures weren't really appropriate here, I forced my hands to rest on my lap. Ugh, this was going to be one hell of a night...I should've just stayed asleep...

"Duo Maxwell, is it?"

I turned my head toward the nameless one. "Yep, that's me. And you are...?"

"Oh! Duo, I'm so sorry! I told you I would introduce you and I completely forgot." Relena's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Dammit, woman, I'm sure the guy can say his own name!

Relena touched his shoulder as she spoke. "This is former General Seiki Itou, current Representative of the L1 colony cluster, and head of the United Colony Alliance. He has been very instrumental in my work here in space."

"You are too kind, Ms. Darlian."

"Please, no need to be formal. Call me Relena." Oh, someone gag me.

"Yes, yes, of course...Relena. Old habits die hard, so they say." Seiki chuckled politely before returning his attention to me as Relena went back to her own chatter. "I am very honored to meet you, Mr. Maxwell."

Well, this is a first. I blinked. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I have a heard a great many things about you, including that you too were a Gundam pilot, alongside Mr. Yuy here. The colonies owe you both nothing but the highest esteem for your bravery and perseverance during such a troubled time."

"Uh..." I chuckled nervously. "Um, well thank you for the kind words, but it's not necessary." I glanced at Heero. "We were really just doing what we thought was right, so-"

"That you did, yes indeed. And because of your noble actions, many lives were saved," Seiki replied, nodding approvingly.

I could feel the corners of my mouth droop a little. _Yeah, and twice as many died, you dickhead..._

Seiki didn't seem to notice as he brought his wine glass to his lips. "So, tell me, Mr. Maxwell-"

"Duo."

"I'm sorry?" he stopped short of taking a sip.

"You can just call me Duo. Actually, I'd prefer it if you did," I said frankly. "Mr. Maxwell is too formal for someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Seiki chuckled before taking a sip from his glass. He set it back down on the table, and smiled at me...it was a little unnerving. "You're mistaken, Mr. Maxwell. If anyone should be given the proper respect at this table, it should be you and Mr. Yuy. Not just anyone should call you by your first name. Only those you hold dear and trust."

I shook my head. "Really. Heero's probably fine with it, but I personally DON'T like being called 'Mr. Maxwell.' It's too stuffy and old-fashioned." I scrunched up my nose. "Hearing it honestly makes me feel like a middle-aged man with a crap life and no future. I'd rather not add any excessive years to my age."

At that, Seiki let out an enthusiastic laugh...I didn't think my statement warranted such a reaction, but to each his own. Of course, he was the only one laughing. Noin and Relena eyed me disapprovingly...but Heero...he simply sighed and grinned at me, shaking his head. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling only at him.

"Mr. Maxwell, you are quite the character. I mean, Duo," Seiki said after his laughter died down. "I like that."

"See? I told you he would pique your interest," Noin said and winked. Then she returned to her conversation with Relena with Heero stuck in the middle.

Seiki took that opportunity to lean in closer than I would've liked. "So, tell me, 'Duo,'" he started, his voice low. I sensed a slight shift in his demeanor - I didn't like it. "What do you like?"

I raised a brow. "What?"

"What do you like?" he repeated. "Are you a chocolate fan? Or ice cream? Do you like flowers, cards, music? Any favorite foods or drinks?"

"Umm..." I looked at him warily, not understanding why he felt the need to ask such questions...and not really liking where I had a feeling this conversation was going. Still, I attempted to remain as oblivious as possible. "Well...I dunno...does it really matter?"

"Yes, I'd like to think so." Seiki scooted his chair closer to mine and leaned further in. As close as he was, I could easily smell the mint in his breath and the pricey cologne he must've dabbed on his neck. In other words, way too close for comfort.

I instinctively leaned back, trying to maintain a safe non-invading distance between us. "Oh...? Why?" I asked.

Seiki nodded as a sly grin spread across his lips. "Because the next time we meet-and I hope it will be soon-I'd like to present you something that you like."

Now it my turn to chuckle politely, shaking my head. My patience was running very thin at this point. "That's not necessary-"

"And maybe you and I can enjoy a quiet evening alone, and get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

What...? What..? WHAT!? You're fucking kidding me-really!? Oh, come on! If that wasn't the cheesiest-! "Coming on a little strong there, don't you think?" I said through gritted teeth, trying really hard not lose my temper.

"Yes, indeed." For the first time since I sat down, Zechs spoke, quickly capturing the attention of everyone at the table. His lips formed a small smile, but his eyes held a steely coolness to them as he stared squarely at the Asian man. "Mr. Itou, I think you have monopolized Duo's attention long enough, wouldn't you agree?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps it would be best to direct your...courtesies toward someone who would be more appreciative." He nodded to Relena. "I'm sure my sister would be more than happy to oblige."

Heero looked to Zechs first, but his gaze slowly moved toward me, and immediately turned to shock when he noticed how close the former General was seated next to me. _Hmph, took you long enough._ Heero leveled a very impressive glare at Seiki, making him flinch. He quickly sat upright and scooted his chair back to its proper place.

"Yes, it seems you're quite right," Seiki said after regaining his bearings. He cleared his throat and turned to Relena. "So, Ms. Darlian..."

I let out a much needed sigh of relief, then looked to Zechs and mouthed a very much appreciated "thank you." He smiled and gave me a quick nod. Then I looked back at Heero, who stared at me questioningly, probably wondering what had transpired during this whole time. I frowned at him and shook my head. _If you had paid more attention to me, then maybe you'd know, _I thought bitterly as I crossed my arms.

It wasn't long afterward that waiters arrived with our meals. Each plate was delicately placed in front of us, the food hot and steamy. After the wine glasses were refilled, we were left alone to enjoy. Relena split her time between taking small bites and chatting it up with Mr. Representative. Every so often, she'd say a few words to Heero, who responded politely, but not enough to engage in conversation. For the most part, he ate his dinner in silence. A few times, our eyes met, but nothing more than that. We sat across from each other, so we couldn't really speak without anyone else listening in.

I poked at the lamb chop on my plate. I did manage to take a couple bites, but as expected, I didn't like it. What I wouldn't give for a burger...

"Not to your liking?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Zechs as he put a piece of his steak in his mouth.

He pointed to the lamb with his knife. "You're barely eating. Did I make the wrong choice?"

I looked down at the barely touched piece of meat. "Oh...yeah, umm..." I smiled at him apologetically. "I'm not a fan of lamb."

Zechs swallowed the piece in his mouth. "Oh...sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's ok. The sides are good, so...it's not a total loss."

"Well that's good," Zechs said, smiling. "Will that be enough, though?"

"Yeah, I guess." I snorted. "It's better than nothing."

"True...here." Zechs proceeded to cut into his steak. "You can have half of this. I won't eat it all anyway."

"Wha-no no, it's ok."

Before I could object any further, Zechs picked up the piece he cut away and placed it on my plate. "It's fine, really. Besides, it's good." He smirked. "I'm sure it'll be a perfect complement to the sides."

"Uh...yeah..." I smiled at him. "Thanks." I wasted no time cutting off a piece of the steak and popping into my mouth. Oh God...it was so good. So tender and juicy...Zechs, you are a lifesaver...! Needless to say I thoroughly enjoyed my meal, eating everything on my plate, minus the lamb chop of course. I even managed to drink down a couple glasses of wine before asking the waiter for water.

When I finally took the moment to look at my watch, I mentally cheered when I saw that I met-no wait-exceeded my quota for the night. I did as Heero asked: for almost an hour and half, I allowed myself to remain in the presence of Miss Uptight Pompous Bitch, and not once did I insult her, ridicule her, or shame her in any way. I let her drape her arms all over MY boyfriend, steal bites from his plate, rest her head on his shoulder, and not once did I object...but I couldn't hold back the daggers my eyes threw her way. This was it - done, finished. I was so ready to leave...

"Who's up for dessert?" Relena's chipper voice rang out as the waiters came to clear the table.

"Ooh, what's the special today?" Noin asked the main one who stayed while the others took the dishes away.

"Today its crème brulee, ma'am."

"Oh that sounds simply divine," Relena said, smiling. "We'll have one for each of us, please."

"NO." Everyone turned to look at me, probably because of how forceful that simple word exited my mouth. You would've practically screamed it too if you were in my shoes! Seriously, this was too much. There was NO way I could restrain myself for any longer than absolutely necessary...and dessert was NOT absolutely necessary.

Still, to ease the bluntness in how I said it, I chose to explain...or at least try. "I...I'm full...there's no way I could eat anything else."

"Really?" Noin questioned. "It didn't look like you ate much...and you didn't touch your lamb."

"Well...I didn't really have much of an appetite, so-"

"One bite won't hurt," Relena said. "Crème brulee is really light. You don't need that much room in your stomach." She finalized the order with the waiter before he departed.

"Right..." I mumbled. My mind struggled to latch on to some other plausible excuse that held some truth to it. I'm a terrible liar, so there was no way I could make something up. "Well..." I looked to Heero, pleadingly. Surely he understood my immediate need to return to normalcy...or at least some semblance of it...starting with getting as far away from that blonde as quickly as possible!

Heero seemed to realize my dire need to escape. He took the napkin off his lap and placed it in front of him on the table. "I think we should go." YES!

"We?" Relena asked in a perturbed manner.

Heero nodded. "Duo just arrived on L1 today and hasn't had a chance to fully recover from the long trip. I'm surprised that he's held out this long."

I chucked a little. "What can I say? I have a hard time refusing food."

"Yet, you're going to refuse dessert?" Noin questioned.

I frowned at her. "Even I have my limits..."

"Apparently so..."

"Do you have to go?" Relena asked Heero as he moved to stand. "I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind taking Duo back to the hotel alone."

"That's ridiculous," Heero said as he carefully, yet firmly, pulled his arm out of her grasp. "It wouldn't make sense for Fred to make two trips to the same place. That's waste of resources."

"But-"

"Oh, Relena it's fine. Let's not make a fuss," Noin chimed in. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, wine glass in hand. "Besides, he's been by your side all day. "I'm sure your 'boyfriend' would appreciate a few hours of some alone time."

I don't know which one of us was more dumbfounded by that statement. It sounded so foreign to me initially. My mind had to replay the words over and over several times before the meaning of them finally clicked. When it did, I immediately looked to Heero. I don't know why...maybe I was hoping for some kind of explanation. You know, like why the hell would Noin make a false statement like that? She knew who's boyfriend he was. It was well known to everyone at the table, wasn't it? What the fuck was going on...?

Heero remained perfectly still as he stood there, looking down at Noin with a gaze so fiercely that even I felt extremely nervous for her. Relena's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red and she recoiled into her seat, inching away from the steady growing intensity of the situation. Zechs seemed to keep calm, looking from Noin to Heero and back, but his hand clenched tightly to the napkin resting on his lap, giving away his concern.

Oh but Mr. Oblivious Itou seemed to not comprehend the gravity of Noin's statement. "I happen to agree with Ms. Noin," he said, nodding. "Couples thrive much better when they have some time apart. Why, if my wife and I were together every minute of every day, one of us would surely be dead right now." He laughed at his own words before taking a sip of his wine. "Besides, you will be with him all night at the gala. I'm sure you'll be so stunning he will not want to be apart from you then."

Relena laughed politely, yet very delicately. "Yes, I..." she glanced at me. "I hope so..."

"Exactly." Noin gulped down the rest of the wine in her glass before setting it down at the table. Only then did she boldly look up to meet Heero's glare, a sly smirk spread across her lips. "Good night, Heero. As always, it's a pleasure having you in our company." She then turned to look at me. "And you too, Duo. I hope you enjoy your time here while it lasts..."

Her cryptic words left me feeling uncertain and very uneasy. But before I could question her on them, a hand grabbed hold of my arm and I could feel myself be briskly pulled out of the private room and down the hall toward the entrance. It took me a little bit to register that it was Heero leading us out in a hurried fashion. His grip on my arm was so tight I was sure it would bruise, but I didn't say anything. Don't get me wrong-I had plenty to say...and several questions that demanded answers. I wanted to know what Noin meant when she referred to Heero as "your boyfriend" to Relena; and I quickly concluded that Heero knew what it was about; otherwise he wouldn't have been so pissed off. He would've probably been like me: thoroughly confused and feeling like you just got slapped in the face.

By the time we made it out, Fred was awaiting us at the curb. Heero practically shoved me into the backseat. Just then I heard someone call his name in a shrill voice. I looked out to see Relena running up to the car. Heero paid her no mind as he turned to get into the backseat with me, but Relena grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Heero, please wait!" she exclaimed pleadingly. "I am so sorry!"

"Save it," Heero said sternly, glaring at her.

"Please! Please listen. I didn't know that was going to happen! I told Noin not to say anything; I don't know what possessed her to-"

"Let me go."

"Heero, please-I didn't know!"

"Enough!" Heero ripped his arm out of Relena's grasp, making her take a couple steps back. "I've had enough of this crap, Relena. You knew EXACTLY what was going to happen! You KNEW who was going to be here when you specifically asked me to bring him." Heero pointed to me. "You told me it would only be the 4 of us. Had I known that you invited the goddamned representative, I never would've agreed to it!"

"I didn't, though!" Relena practically screamed; her eyes were brimming with tears. "I promise you, I didn't!"

"I don't believe you."

"What?" She asked, in shock.

"I said I don't believe you." Heero shook his head. "And I am done with this stupid game you and Noin are playing at. I told you both to NOT involve Duo in any of it, and you still-!" Heero clamped his mouth shut as he saw tears streaming down Relena's face. He stared at her for what a seemed a long while, then sighed. "Forget it...good night." With that, he slid into the seat next to me. Fred closed the door before walking around the front of the car to get in the driver's side.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Yuy? You seem quite upset," Fred said as he started the car.

Heero had his face in one hand while the other wrapped around his front. "Just...just drive, please," he mumbled.

"...Certainly, sir." Fred gave me a quick look in the rearview mirror before we pulled away. Relena remained standing at the curb; I watched as she got smaller and smaller the further we went down the lit street. The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Heero remained in the same position, pointedly refusing to look at me, for reasons I could guess, but at present didn't know. Frankly, I don't think I even wanted to know.

* * *

As soon as we got into the privacy of his suite, Heero headed straight to the bedroom, taking off his jacket as he went. I stood in the living area, watching his back as he moved. We hadn't spoken a single word to each other since the restaurant. When Fred dropped us off at the hotel lobby, I quietly followed Heero to the elevators, rode up with him, and when it reached our floor, followed him to this room. We didn't hold hands; we didn't look at each other...nothing. It was completely opposite to how we were before dinner...

It felt weird...in a few hours things quickly changed...and as much as I wanted to know why...deep down I didn't want to either. I had my suspicions, especially considering that the key player in this was that woman. But I didn't want them confirmed...and definitely not by Heero. I don't think I could handle that.

As soon as Heero rounded the corner to the bedroom, I followed after him. My footsteps were slow and heavy; they didn't hold the same eagerness and anticipation that they had this morning...not anymore. I honestly was dreading going in there. But, my legs continued to move me toward it, one step at a time.

It was dark; only the lights from the many buildings surrounding the outside softly lit the room. Once I entered, I turned my head to see Heero, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, his head downcast. I don't know why, but rather than sit next to him, I moved to stand in front of him, and waited. It felt like several minutes had passed before Heero finally spoke.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly as he slowly shook his head. "I told you that everything was going to be fine...I'm so sorry..."

"...It's ok." I managed to push out.

"No it's not."

"Ok...well it was expected so..." My voice trailed off. For the first time in a while, I was at a loss for words. There were several things that I wanted to say. Several things that I needed him to confirm or deny based on what transpired. But as much as my mind wanted to talk about those things, my heart was begging me not to. Now wasn't the time to discuss it. It was clear to me that more things occurred during this 3-month campaign than I was initially led to believe. Things that Heero clearly didn't want me finding out. I knew that I wanted to know...I deserved to know...but...

"Heero..." his name weighed heavily on my heart as I spoke it. "...look at me."

He exhaled deeply before lifting his head, finally making eye contact. His features clearly showed how tired and drained he was, not just from the night's events, but probably also from thinking so much. His eyes held the same tiredness...but with that I also sensed feelings of sadness...and dread. He must've spent the few moments alone contemplating...maybe wondering what I would ask and how I would react to his answers. I honestly couldn't say. If this...secret...was something very trivial, I would probably bop him and berate him for making me worry unnecessarily. If it wasn't trivial...if it was something serious...serious enough for even Heero to prevent me from knowing about it...well...

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. I reminded myself that this was my first night...my first night in 3 months since he's been away. Like hell I was going to let it end with us talking about her.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He hesitated, but only briefly. Soon, I felt his lips move against mine, and his hands grab hold of my waist, pulling me to sit on his lap. I don't know what my intentions were when I kissed him...I don't even know what I was expecting from him...but as he helped me slowly peel my shirt up and over my arms, I didn't have any objections with where this was going.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? I hope I was still able to maintain Duo's personality from the previous two chapters. I think I did a fairly good job...but that's just me lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you don't mind, please take a moment to review. Your comments would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
